


Misunderstanding

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Really they're just two idiots, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sassy Castiel, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Dean can't leave the bunker due to his injuries. Luckily, he has Castiel to help him out, and what could become two broken hearts ends up being just a big misunderstanding.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story follows the episodes 12 and 13 from season 13. I just made Dean's knee broken instead of just sore.

 

The witch incident left Dean with a broken knee. The moment the hammer touched his left leg, he felt the pops and it was it: no getting up until the situation was dealt with and Sam could take him to a hospital to get the leg casted.

Two days after that, Cas had appeared on the bunker and told them everything that happened to him, enlightening them with the news that Lucifer was loose in the world. They had their moments to talk about how they were feeling and shamelessly lied to each other, and then things were back to normal, as much as it could be.

Four days later Dean annoyed Castiel and Sam into going after Lucifer, declaring and ensuring them that he could walk just fine with the crutches. So they all went in search of the devil. Obviously, they got their asses kicked hard by him and his partner angel… Dean ended up with his back hurt after being thrown against the closet doors and Sam wasn’t exactly okay after being thrown against a nightstand.

Since Cas was the one to recover quickly from being thrown at the wall, he ended up being the one to help them with everything. As soon as they got back to the bunker, Sam sent Donatello to a safe house in order to get some peace in the bunker.

In Dean’s opinion, he was dealing perfectly fine with his injuries. His brother and Castiel would say otherwise, something on the lines of “annoying asshole”.

“This sucks!” Dean said after groaning out loud, laying his head back on the armchair and snorting.

Sam rolled his eyes for what must have been the thousand time that day. “What is it now?” He asked, turning the page of the book he was using for research.

“Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” Dean continued with an obviously fake indignation tone.

“Yeah… and?” Sam answered, as bored as humanly possible.

“And I’m with my whole leg casted preventing me from walking right and consequently preventing me from going out and getting myself some dear sweet action.”

Sam grimaced. “Sure…” He said and huffed a laugh. “The cast is what’s preventing you from getting laid, alright.”

“What?” Dean said in disbelief. “What do you mean?”

Sam took a deep breath and got up. “Nothing, Dean.” He closed the book and the laptop that were on the table and turned around to leave the room.

“Dude what are you doing?” Dean asked, frowning at his brother’s movements.

Sam ignored him and left the room towards the hallway.

“Sammy come back here!” Dean yelled, leaning forward. “I can’t get up alone and my crutches stayed in my room!”

Dean waited for an answer but didn’t get any. Snorting, he closed the book he was holding and threw it on the floor before lifting himself from the armchair with an impulse.

“Shit.” He said and looked around the room. “Cas!” He called, but also didn’t get any answer. Then, Dean remembered that Cas had left to go to the drugstore for him.

Limping and holding himself against the walls, Dean took almost ten minutes to get to his bedroom, the pain already corroding his whole body. His biggest wish was that those two disgusting witches came back to life so that he could kill them himself as revenge for the broken knee. Lucifer he would get his hands on eventually, so no wish for him.

He sat on the bed with a groan and turned on the laptop, ready to begin another binge-watching day.

To be honest, he was enjoying the whole “doing nothing all day” accommodation. The only thing that could possibly make it better was if he didn’t often remember his mom and Jack being in another universe. But the rest was pretty much a festival of fun. He woke up whenever he wanted, watched as many movies and TV shows as he found interesting, ate all day, took countless naps, complained freely and then slept some more… meaning: paradise.

Besides all of that there was the fact that Cas was staying with them permanently. He hadn’t left the bunker for nothing other than supply runs and going to the drugstore to get Dean and Sam their medication for pain. He constantly went to Dean’s room to check on him and many of the things Dean ate during the day were being prepared by Cas (except for lunch, that Sam insisted on cooking). It was all very pleasant and Dean couldn’t deny it if he wanted.

Sam’s words came back to him and Dean knew his brother was right. The cast on his leg was not what was preventing him from going at some random bar and getting someone. Deep down he knew he didn’t want that. He knew he didn’t want to wake up with headaches and a stranger by his side anymore. For the past days, he had been waking up to the same deep voice outside his door calling him to eat Sam’s terrible lunch and that was making him happier than he was willing to admit. A warmth spread all over him as soon as the tender “Dean” came with a few soft knocks, he never woke up smiling for so many days in a row. The voice was gentle and caring, and he desperately wanted it to come closer to him, touch him, create sound against his skin.

And despite not being so hard to use the crutches, Dean preferred Cas’ physical support to enjoy the quick minutes of proximity as much as he could, even if unconsciously. He clung to him with his arms around Cas’ shoulders, holding tight and exaggerating on the groans of pain.

Dean blinked a couple of times to wake up from his wandering thoughts, noticing that the computer screen had went black already. He ran his finger on the touchpad and the screen lit up with a picture of him, Sam and Cas that they had taken at Bobby’s house back in the day. He pursed his lips at the picture and when he took a deep breath to start paying attention to some movie, he noticed the black sketch of a bee on his cast, right above his knee.

A smile spread itself on his face as the memory came running to his eyes.

_“You know, Cas…” Sam said, sitting on a chair at the War Room while Dean and Cas came right after him from the kitchen. “People usually make drawing on the casts of hurt people.”_

_Castiel squinted. “Why would they do that?” he asked, helping Dean to sit on the closest chair._

_“To show that they care and wish for the person to get better soon.” Sam explained with a devious smile. “It’s a way to entertain the sick person. To make them see a good thing amid the unfortunate.”_

_“That doesn’t make sense.” Castiel said, still frowning._

_“No… it doesn’t.” Dean said coldly, bitchfacing Sam._

_“It’s just something we do.” Sam shrugged._

_Castiel seemed to consider the information for a second. He nodded and left the room towards the library, his trenchcoat dancing behind him._

_“You keep putting crap like that in his head and then he comes at me with the questions ‘cause he never drops it immediately…” Dean mumbled._

_Sam smirked and nodded up when he saw that Cas was coming back with a pen. He kneeled in front of Dean’s chair and opened the cap of the object. Dean frowned and tried to spy on what Castiel was doing on the rough surface of the white plaster, but Cas was hiding it with his other hand._

_Seconds later Castiel lifted his lips in a small smile and leaned back to appreciate the realistic and meticulous lines he had created._

_“A bee?” Dean asked with a huffed laugh._

_“Yes. They are extremely strong creatures.” Castiel said seriously, nodding once to prove his point._

_Dean slightly raised his eyebrows and in a second, his expression melted into fondness. He smiled at Castiel as thanks._

_Sam got up and took the pen from Cas’ hand to scrawl “Jerk” right above the bee._

“Dean?” Cas called from outside Dean’s room and woke him from the memory. “May I come in?”

“Yeah? Come in, Cas.” Dean answered and watched as the door opened slowly and Cas walked inside his room.

“Are you feeling better?” Cas asked with interest, turning the lights on and getting closer to the bed.

“Not really.” Dean said, leaning back against the pillows. “I had to walk here from the library without the crutches and my whole body is aching.”

Cas pursed his lips in concern. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He said and Dean shrugged. “Well I think this medication I bought might help.” Cas lifted his hands towards Dean. One containing a pill and the other holding a glass of water. “It’s a strong painkiller and the man on the drugstore said the effect is almost immediate.”

Dean nodded and leaned forward to take the pill and the water from Cas’ hands, all of his back muscles twitching in pain. “Thanks.” He said with a grimace.

“No problem.” Cas looked fondly at him.

He watched as Dean swallowed the medicine with the water and leaned back against the headboard.

“Sam just informed me of your interest in leaving the bunker tomorrow night.” Castiel said calmly, his tone of voice was the same he used when talking about a case.

“Oh! I, uh…” Dean said and swallowed thick in sudden anxiety.

“I know you wish to find a partner to spend the day of Saint Valentine. That’s perfectly understandable.” Castiel continued in the same tone. “But since neither Sam nor I wish to accompany you to a bar, I don’t think it’s a wise idea for you to go out alone, Dean. Your fracture is still very recent and your back isn’t good enough for you to be out there… _straining_.”

Dean nodded, looking away from Cas to avoid his eye contact. He drank the rest of the water in a gulp and the liquid went down scraping into his throat, which was tight due to discomfort. Damn Sam and his big mouth.

“Sam also said he’s going to the movies tomorrow, maybe you want to go with him?” Cas suggested with an awkward one-shoulder shrug.

Dean shook his head with a grimace. “Nah.” He said.

Castiel nodded and they stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, looking at anywhere but each other. Dean could feel the pain dissipating as the medication kicked in. A need to sleep hit him like a strong wave.

“If you want, I can go out and get you something different to eat. Whatever you want.” Castiel offered, looking at him with certain hope and finally having Dean looking back.

“Sure.” Dean said and placed the empty glass on the nightstand, appreciating the fact that Cas changed the subject. “That would be nice.”

Pursing his lips in a smile, Castiel got up and leaned closer to Dean to fluff the pillow behind his back. Dean closed his eyes instinctively and breathed in deep. His face was mere centimeters from Cas’ shoulder and neck and he could sense the faint honeyed smell Cas always had. Without being able to stop himself, he reached forward and winded both arms around Cas’ neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Dean?” Cas asked quietly, voice weak. His body gave in and he sat on the bed by the side of Dean’s good leg, completely enveloped by the hug.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” Dean said and lingered for another second before letting go of the hug.

“No need to thank me. I’m… I’m here for you.” Cas answered hesitantly, suspecting Dean’s attitude and reaching the conclusion that he was acting that way due to the medicine he had just ingested. “You should sleep now.” He said gently.

Dean nodded slowly, his eyelids heavy. Castiel turned to the side and closed the laptop to take it off the bed and place it on the nightstand, and then he helped Dean with the laying down process, placing a blanket over his body when he was comfortable.

“You should tell Sammy I love him…” Dean mumbled, getting hold of a pillow and hugging it tight. He closed his eyes and buried half of his face on the fluffy surface. “And tell Cas I love him a lot.” He said, voice almost stuffed by the pillow.

Castiel felt a grip forming in his stomach at the groggy declaration. His lips parted slightly and he held in a breath as he watched Dean sigh contently, diving into sleep.

Closing his lips in a purse and feeling the emotions on the verge of his eyes, Castiel nodded to himself. “I love you too, Dean.” He whispered as pairs of tears ran down his cheeks.

Castiel caressed Dean’s head with fondness and squeezed his shoulder before drying his tears and leaving the room.

 

***

 

“I’ll leave to the movie theater as soon as you come back.” Sam said as he washed the dishes. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave him alone…”

Castiel hummed in agreement from the table as he wrote some items on a piece of paper. “I agree.” He said. “The new medication is making him strange and... sentimental, I suppose. That’s not exactly on his range of normality.”

Sam turned off the tap and turned around, squinting at Castiel.

“What did he do?” Sam asked, trying to hide a smirk. Dean hadn’t done anything weird or alarming under his supervision.

“He hugged me, in a very affectionate way.” Castiel left the pen on the table and looked at Sam. “He said that I should tell you he loves you…”

“And?” Sam incited, feeling like there was something else to it.

“And told me to tell me… that he loves me.” Castiel concluded, looking past Sam to the cabinet behind him.

“He said he loves you?” Sam said with a grin and walked to the table to stand in front of Cas. “He actually said that?” He continued, seeming about to burst.

“Yes, but he was under the side effects of a strong medicine.” Castiel shrugged and looked back down at the list of things he intended to buy for dinner. “He didn’t even know what he was doing.”

“I don’t think he was lying, Cas.” Sam said, finally drying his hands on the cloth that had been hanging on his shoulder. “He’s stubborn but he totally loves you. It’s visible.”

“Yes, Sam… “like a brother”.” Castiel air quoted with a tired eye roll. “He already said I’m family and he never tires do call me _buddy_ or _pal_.” He said in exhaustion and annoyance, and then widened his eyes when he noticed how his words sounded.

Sam sat down and straightened his back. “Cas…” He said softly. “You know you can talk to me, right, man?”

Castiel nodded and gave Sam a smile of pursed lips. He grabbed the list and left the kitchen towards the garage. Quickly, he stopped at the door and dressed his trenchcoat before walking to the car.

He took a deep breath, hating himself for giving Sam the truth about his feelings for Dean.

When Cas started the engine, the radio turned on and the broadcaster was talking excitedly.

“ _… because it’s Valentine’s day! Give something of worth and chosen with love to the person who owns your heart! Remember to always choose something that will make the person happy, something that will matter to them… small gestures like a different breakfast, a simple dinner or a picnic can really make a difference! Be like Saint Valentine and believe in the power of love! All you ha…_ ”

Castiel sighed in annoyance and turned the radio off.

 

***

 

“No!” Dean retorted, his eyes almost closed due to the luminosity. “You don’t know how to fluff my pillows right!”

“Fine! Whatever!” Sam lifted both hands in abandonment and stepped back. “But don’t you dare yell for me when you have to go to the bathroom!” He pointed a finger at Dean.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean snorted and crossed both arms over his own chest, still laying down.

“He went to the get stuff for your dinner.” Sam said in annoyance. “He should’ve taken you with him and left you alone on some dark road.” He grumbled as he turned off the lights and left the room.

Castiel was unpacking the food when Sam walked in the kitchen with heavy strides. “Sam, I bought those small carrots you said you li...” He started, pointing at the bag.

“I’m not taking care of him anymore!” Sam yelled as an interruption. He fumbled on the table while looking for the car keys.

Castiel stared at him in confusion and surprise.

“He’s unbearable when he’s sick or hurt!” Sam huffed a laugh as he found the car keys. “A freaking stupid baby.”

“I can heal him, Sam.” Cas tried, tilting his head slightly to the side in worry.

“No!” Sam said decisively. “We all talked about this and decided Dean was gonna deal with this one so you can save your grace for other things.”

Castiel looked at him in concern.

“I just… need some time away from him.” Sam said and took a deep breath. He ran his hands on his face and hair. “Enjoy the stress. I’ll be back in the morning.”

Cas thought about answering but Sam quickly waved and walked out of the kitchen. He stood still for a minute, waiting for the tension to dissipate.

“Cas!” Dean’s yell reverberated on the hallway.

Castiel immediately dropped the bag he was holding and ran to Dean’s bedroom.

“Dean! What happened?” Cas asked in worry as he turned the lights on.

“Sam is an asshole!” Dean yelled again, clearly wanting his brother to listen.

“He, uh… isn’t here anymore.” Cas said as he sat on the end of the bed. “Do you need something?”

Dean unmade his pout and uncrossed his arms. “I’m hungry.” He said and softened his look. “But I gotta take a shower before eating.”

Castiel nodded and got up. He walked to the door and took a big plastic from behind it, then returned to the bed, pushed Dean’s shorts up towards his hip and started enveloping Dean’s casted leg inside the plastic. He used a white tape to make the plastic stay in place and then folded its extremities under the end of the plaster, right in the middle of Dean’s thigh.

Castiel noticed the goosebumps running all over Dean’s skin every time his fingertips touched his bare skin.

“Are you cold?” Cas asked and reached to touch Dean’s good leg, noticing his skin wasn’t anywhere near cold.

“No.” Dean said and swallowed thick.

Castiel looked up at him and saw his heavy and inciting eyes.

“I just…” Dean began.

Cas got up in a swift movement, interrupting the upcoming words as the thought that Dean saw him as a brother came running to him. “There’s a…” He started but cleared his throat. “There’s a clean towel for you in the bathroom.”

Without any other look or word, Cas turned around and left the bedroom. His fist and jaw tight as a rock.

“Shit.” Dean mumbled to himself and reached for the crutches.

 

***

 

An apple pie was positioned at the end of the table and two burgers were placed on the middle, surrounded by French fries.

“It smells great!” Dean said as he entered the kitchen with difficulty.

“I’m sure Burger King appreciates your compliment.” Cas answered, turning around from the sink and immediately fixing his stare on the little glistening droplets of water on Dean’s hair.

Dean chuckled and the crutches tapped onto the floor a couple more times until Cas awakened and walked to Dean to help him sit down. He leaned the objects against the wall and heard Dean thanking him.

“You can’t have beer due to your medication, so do you want water or juice?” Cas asked, walking to the fridge.

“Juice.” Dean answered, stealing a French fry from the plate.

Cas poured orange juice onto a glass and took it to the table. He noticed Dean wasn’t too groggy so the medication from the middle of the afternoon must’ve worn off.

“I think Sam really got mad.” Dean said, stuffing his mouth with more fries.

“He’s just exhausted, don’t worry.” Cas answered as he sat down, trying to keep his eyes away from Dean.

“Nah… he seemed really pissed off at me.” Dean shook his head.

“He knows you love him. It’ll be just fine.” Cas concluded sarcastically, widening his eyes for a second and starting to eat fries too.

Dean frowned as he reached for his burger. “Did I say something wrong?”

Cas only shook his head.

“Then what’s the problem?” Dean insisted and bit the sandwich.

“Nothing, Dean.” Castiel said in exasperation. “Just eat please… you have medicines to take soon.” He continued, in gritted teeth and avoiding Dean’s heavy gaze.

The silence lasted for a few seconds, the amount of time Dean took to swallow his bite.

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean tried again but Castiel didn’t answer. “Look at me, man!” His voice rose, almost in desperation.

“Nothing, Dean.” Cas answered in the same tone, gripping both of his own thighs to avoid hitting the table. “It was nothing and it’ll never be anything!”

Dean looked at him in concern and confusion, clearly taken aback by his words.

“I…” Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You… said something yesterday. Under the effects of you medication.” He said and opened his eyes, seeing Dean’s eyebrows raising and panic spreading to every inch of his face.

“I did?” Dean said weakly, completely in fear.

“Yes, Dean.” Cas confirmed and looked towards the sink. “You said you love me.” The words left his lips and he felt a hole creating itself in his gut, growing bigger the longer Dean didn’t say a thing.

Castiel swallowed his pain and turned his face to Dean again, only to see that the panic was gone and he was blankly staring at Cas, eyes unfocused. Cas watched as Dean suddenly cleared his throat, straightened his back and placed the burger back on the plate.

“I thought I was dreaming that.” Dean whispered, frowning at himself, at his own thoughts.

“Well, you weren’t.” Cas said bitterly and got up without a specific place to go.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean said meaningfully, causing Cas to stop as he reached the door. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t.” Castiel answered and noticed how Dean’s voice sounded _small_.

“Then what’s the problem?” Dean turned his upper body towards the door.

Cas placed his right hand on the doorframe and closed his eyes. All Dean could see was his shoulders falling.

“I know what you meant by that, Dean, and it is not how I feel about you.” Cas said with a weak, insecure voice, the same way he was feeling. He wasn’t exactly planning to declare himself to Dean that night. Or at any time in the near future.

“I’m really sorry about that, Cas.” Dean said as he struggled to get up, fighting not to let the emotions take control of his voice. “You have no idea how much I wish you felt the same way.”

“I wanted that, Dean.” Cas said with a huffed laugh of pure disgust over himself. “I want nothing more than to feel like I’m your brother, like your… _buddy_. I mean it.” He felt the tears burning his eyelids. “But I don’t. I just... I, uh, need a moment.” He walked out of the kitchen.

“Wait, what? Cas!” Dean called him with urgency but Cas was already away. “Shit.”

Dean stretched himself forward to reach the crutches. He placed them both under his arms and did his best to walk fast towards the War room.

Castiel was there leaning against the furthest wall, both hands over his eyes. Dean stopped walking and took a deep breath. There was no reason to hold back and keep the feelings inside his hidden bubble of desire, especially now that he was sure Castiel felt something more than friendship for him.

“Cas…” Dean called again, his voice calmer. The crutches tapped the floor as Dean made his way towards him, stopping when the angel was in touch range.

“Dean, I beg you, I don’t…” Cas started in anguish, his hands leaving his teared face and going to the hem of his white dress shirt to grip tight.

“I don’t love you like a brother as you think I do.” Dean interrupted him and as the words were spoken, he watched Cas’ melancholic eyes sink into a deeper shade of sadness. “You have been a brother to me but that’s not how I really feel.”

“What is it then, Dean? You don’t care about me at all?” Castiel lifted and slumped his shoulders weakly. His voice and face were of pure despair and helplessness. “Just tell me already so that I can accept it and move on.”

Sorrow was sucking the blue glow of Cas’ eyes, and Dean decided once and for all that as long as he lived, he would do his best to make sure it never faded like that again.

Dean huffed a nervous laugh and looked emotionally at Cas, finally feeling ready to let go. “I love you, Castiel.” He said, and then pursed his lips as he shrugged. “I really, actually love you.”

The sadness seemed to dissipate from Cas’ eyes, being replaced by genuine confusion. Dean took the crutches from under his arms and placed them against the wall by Cas’ side.

“This is all so stupid.” Dean huffed another laugh, looking away for a second but immediately missing the contact and safety that Cas’ eyes brought him. He looked back at the angel and shook his head. “I love you, you idiot.” He said with an emotional smile. “Since before Purgatory. Since before you gave up heaven for the first time.” Dean completed slowly, with need.

Castiel blinked a couple of times, his chest heaving in anticipation, his mind spinning in different directions.

“I love you.” Dean said easily and felt like the words fitted his lips when directed to Castiel. “Every little thing about you. And I can’t keep holding back this vigorous and… _unwavering_ feeling anymore.” He completed meaningfully and decidedly.

Salty droplets clouded Castiel’s sight and all of his available strength went to trying to hold them back.

“ _I love you_.” Dean repeated, paused and emphatically, lips quirked up.

They kept the eye contact for a couple of seconds until Dean shifted, changing his weight to his broken leg and then back to the good one.

“Okay you gotta say something now, man…” Dean laughed nervously, wanting to reach for Cas’ touch but not having the nerve.

Swallowing thick, Castiel seemed to have finally absorbed Dean’s words. “I…” he started but stopped himself with a sigh. “What I feel for you, Dean… goes so much beyond any known limits of tenderness, affection or love.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the declaration he desperately needed. Rebellious tears rolled down Castiel’s cheeks and Dean lifted his hand to hold some of them on his index finger.

“I know your soul. I was the one to take it away from the despicable pits of hell, broken as it was.” Castiel said and stepped forward, diminishing the space between them. He leaned against the touch of Dean’s finger for a second before placing his own hand over Dean’s and bringing them both between their bodies in a strong grip. “No other human was worth it, but you.”

The green irises took turns between the fleshy lips moving with lovely words, the blue orbs that glittered again and the skin that always seemed satiny, begging for touch.

“So yes… I love you much more than you can possibly imagine, Dean.” Castiel concluded.

Their eyes were soft and emotional, not daring to look away from each other. Dean let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and blindly reached for Cas’ free arm to grip it tight.

“I think I really need to kiss you right now.” Castiel said slowly, his voice low and wavering.

Dean licked his lips involuntarily. “I think you should do that.” He said.

All Dean could see was a small smile before the distance between them completely disappeared.

What had everything to be desperate and needy was simply… ethereal.

Patient, slow and intense.

New sensations making acquaintance and immediately being adored. Tastes mixing in a pleasurable mess. Touches sending shivers from head to toe.

Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and pulled him closer by the waist, giving the due hint for the kiss to become deeper. Their lips moved to the rhythm of a song only they were listening. Dean placed one hand on Cas’ shoulder and his other arm winded around his neck. He placed the toes of his hurt leg on the floor and gave up his weight to Cas, who took it willingly and made sure they both could stand with a little bit of grace.

Dean gasped for air and immediately leaned his forehead against Cas’. He licked his lips and took in the fact that Castiel’s lips were against his own just a second before.  He chuckled and pecked Cas’ lips multiple times, smiling and clinging even more to him.

“What is it?” Castiel asked in a whisper, smiling slightly.

“Besides the fact that I look like a princess that just got rescued leaning on you like this?” Dean said and laughed again, causing Cas to do the same and then kiss his lips. Dean leaned his head back and stared right into Cas’ eyes, his expression more serious. “I just can’t believe I was gonna lose you for a stupid misunderstanding of something I said almost sleeping.”

“Yes it is very hard to believe… and I’m afraid you are as dangerous in your sleep as you are when awake.” Castiel said with a nod and pursed lips.

“Asshole.” Dean grimaced at him and squeezed Cas’ neck forward, pulling him into a smiley kiss. “I mean it though... I do love you.”

“Oh, good to know.” Cas said and nodded seriously. “Because I didn’t quite get that on the first ten times you said it a couple of minutes ago…” He continued but couldn’t help and broke in laughter only seconds after watching Dean’s shocked expression.

“That’s it.” Dean said and pushed himself away from Cas’ arms, trying to walk away without the crutches. “No more chick-flick moments for you, angel.” He said and pointed a finger at Cas.

Castiel continued to laugh as he held Dean’s forearm and pulled him back closer with ease, tightening his arms around him to keep him there. “You know that was a joke…” Cas said and ceased the laugh, keeping his eyes soft. “I love you too, a lot. And it was great to hear you say it over and over.” He assured Dean.

“You came back sassier than I was expecting.” Dean squinted at him, a smirk growing on his lips. “Hope you use that when we gank Lucifer.”

“I intend to.” Cas declared with a firm nod and gave Dean another kiss.

“We’re gonna make out in my bed after we eat, right?” Dean asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Castiel held him by the waist against his side and they started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Of course.” Cas said, already looking forward to it. “But that’s all we will be doing.” He added and caught Dean’s disappointed expression. “I meant what I said about straining.”

Dean groaned, and just as they got to the kitchen, Cas leaned towards him to kiss his pouted lips.

“C’mon you will be fine… just until your back is better.” Castiel promised.

“Yeah but then we’ll have to find an excuse to get Sam out of the bunker… and today he’s already out.” Dean offered with an opportunist expression.

Castiel huffed a laugh as he helped Dean sit down. “Not a problem… we can send him to check on Donatello.”

Dean rolled his eyes and reached for his burger. “Well then I’ll take what I can get… a make out session it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW... I know. I promised smut to this one but c'mon it would be super weird to make them have sex while Dean was with a casted leg and injured back. I just couldn't bring myself to do that... I'm sorry :( maybe next time... hope you enjoyed it though
> 
> Comments and kudos are out there for a reason <3
> 
> mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr


End file.
